


Janski ja Hella

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: Janski - Youtube, Suomitube
Genre: Other
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä käy kun Janski ja hella rakastuvat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janski ja Hella

**Author's Note:**

> Kysyin Wildyltä Tampereen tubemiitissä jotain shippiä jonka voisin tehdä ja Wildy ehdotti tätä. Katsotaan mitä tästä tulee(, luultavasti kehno ficci...) :D
> 
>  
> 
> -Miuku

Kun Janski pääsi kotiin, hän ei jaksanut tehdä mitään. Hän potkaisi kengät jaloistaan, heitti takin lattialle ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa, missä hän rojahti sängylle ja jäi siihen naamalleen makaamaan. Olipahan ollut päivä! Kännykkä tippu lätäkköön ja meni paskaks, ja Wildyki sai varmaan taas kymmenen asiaa kieltolistalle, Janski mietti itsekseen.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Janski raahautui keittiöön. "Hei, hella, tekisiksä mulle jotain ruokaa?" hän huikkasi tylsistyneenä, ja koska kukaan muu ei kuullut.

"Hetki vaan!" hella vastasi.

Janski tuijotti hellaa pitkään hämmennyjsen vallassa. 

"Mitä sä siin tuijotat?" hella kysyi hiukan loukkaantuneeseen sävyyn.

"Sori... mut, siis... osääksä, sori, osaaksä niinku puhuu..?" Janski kysyi.

"Joo, tottakai. Mitä ruokaa sä haluisit?" hella sanoi (ja olisi kohauttanut olkapäitään, jos sillä olisi ollut sellaiset).

"Nooh, jos sä niinku jonku sorttisen munakkaan osaisit taikoo noista ruuanjämistä ja kananmuninsta?" Janski vastasi kiitollisena. "Haittaako jos mä meen kattoon telkkarii?"

"Joo mee vaan, mä alan laittaa tätä ruokaa", hella sanoi iloisesti.

 

Pian Janski istui syömässä, jutellen samalla mukavia hellan kanssa. Heidän ei kummankaan tarvinnut sanoa, mutta he tiesivät olevansa rakastuneita. He alkoivat jutella yhä vain enemmän ja enemmän. 

 

Muutaman päivän päästä alkoi kuitenkin käydä selväksi, ettei suhde toiminut. He riitelivät usein, ja heillä oli täysin erilaiset käsitykset ylipäätään kaikesta elämässä. Janski alkoi pian pettää hellaa pyykkikoneen kanssa, ja kun hella sai sen selville, hän alkoi polttaa kaikki Janskin ruuat. Lopulta Janski kyllästyi koko hommaan, vei hellan kaatopaikalle ja osti uuden.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämän kaltaiset täysin kummalliset ideat ovat tervetulleita! Kiitos Wildy! En todellakaan voi väittää että osaisin puoliksikaan niin hyvin tällaista kuin vaikka Cherry, mutta pakko oli kokeilla.
> 
> Spoiler: Wildy x Dyn-Kana -ficci tulossa niin pian kuin keksin kunnollisen idean siihen! :)


End file.
